why are you torturing me?
by lolamadeinA
Summary: Et si une nuit suffisait pour changer nos vies et si la vie d'un être serait notre seul raison de vivre et de respirer saurions nous vivre avec ou allons nous lâcher l'affaire


salut! c'est la première fois que je publie donc soyez indulgents surtout avec les fautes orthographe" le français n'est pas ma langue maternel"

et aussi rien ne m'appartiens tous est a JK ROWINGS sauf le déroulement des évènements.

* * *

Hermione avait peur, tout ce dont elle avait rêvé allait disparaitre. Elle qui voulait devenir une sorcière reconnue. Elle qui voulait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait .Elle qui voulait le foyer parfait une petite maison dans un quartier chic une petite famille bien tranquille avec un travail bien sur mais tout ça aller disparaitre et avec eux avait aussi disparue son innocence, comment pourrait elle regarder Ron dans les yeux sans flancher ? Lui son amour, son meilleur ami, celui qui la protégeait en ce temps de guerre .Oui cette guerre lui avait tout pris d'abord ses parent puis son école qui pour elle était une deuxième maison ensuite une grande majorité de ses amis et en plus elle avait était si cruelle qu'elle lui avait pris ses valeurs son amour propre ses conviction mais surtout son innocence .à cette soirée son cœur avait dit non sa tête avait elle aussi dit non mais son corps lui, avait réagis chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulus pourquoi donc par merlin avait elle pus réagir tout en elle présager le contraire pourquoi donc avait elle aimait son toucher ses doigts sur sa peau son corps contre le sien ses baiser ses lèvres qu'elle avait trouvé douces . Cette succession d'actes voulus et non voulus avait exigé d'elle qu'elle soit confuse. Comment avait elle pu ressentir de l'attirance pour lui ? Toute cette foutue soirée repasser en boucle devant ses yeux comment avait elle pu trahir Ron elle voulait vomir ici dans se parc dans se froid elle si peu vêtue en se mois de décembre. Ni la maladie ou bien le faite d'être sale ne la dérangeait enfaite elle n'y penser même pas, ironie elle était déjà sale même sans vomir et même une douche ne lui redonnerai pas se quel avait perdue aujourd'hui et le froid était son châtiment personnelle pour se qu'elle avait ressentis.

Un bruit sonore retentis, il l'a fis sortir de ses songes mais elle était trop confuse pour pouvoir le reconnaitre. Guerre oblige, elle sortit sa baguette et la tendis vers la provenance de ce bruit mais devant elle se dressait Luna.

Calme toi Hermione se n'ai que moi ne t'inquiète pas ici c'est sécurisé c'est pour ça que je t'ai dis de m'attendre ici. Dis Luna de sa fluette et entendre une vois familière si réconfortante depuis cette soirée était comme un dur retour à une réalité qu'elle se devait d'affronter car elle était Hermione Granger une Griffondore et le courage coulait dans ses vaines mais là devant Luna dans ce Froid, dans ce noir, dans ce parc, elle pouvait déc

rocher juste un moment, elle se retourna fixa le vide devant elle, tomba sur le banc et arrêta de réfléchir, elle ne sentait ni les larmes qui couler sur ses joue ni que Luna était assise près d'elle le seul contact qu'elle avait avec la réalité était sa voix.

Hermione, ne pleure pas ma chérie, disait Luna et cela elle le répéta jusqu'à ce que Hermione arrête de pleurer puis quand enfin elle leva ses yeux vers elle, Luna ajouta d'une voix très différente de celle que notre Griffondore connaissait une voix très calme comme à son habitude mais qui photographié et représenté une âme brisée.

Tu sais cette guerre est cruelle mais pas juste avec toi. Ne laisse pas se qui s'est passé se soir te détruire ou t'enlever ta foi en notre cause.

Je n'ai pas assai de force pour ça, pour me battre encor. J'ai tous perdus, il ne me reste rien et ce soir c'était la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase Luna. Dit Hermione d'une voix au bord du sanglot.

Dit toi que pour toi c'était juste un soir. D'autre sans moins chanceuse.

Hermione senti son sang se glacer.

Ne me dit pas que des filles son obliger de faire ça mais je pensais être la seul. elle se leva pour affronter Luna du regard mais en le faisant elle senti le sol se dérober sous ses pied et son corps devint un poids insupportable pour elle tout s'obscurcit et puis le blackout total.

* * *

j'attends vos commentaires et ne machez pas vos mots soyez direct si sa vous plaie dites le et si sa ne vous plaie pas dites le .


End file.
